


Big Little Spoon

by sebastian2017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Steve Rogers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Seriously nothing but fluffy fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, World War II, and i love him for that, as does Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian2017/pseuds/sebastian2017
Summary: Sometimes, Steve forgets his body isn't what it used to be.





	Big Little Spoon

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Marvel Bingo 2019.  
> Square N4: Steve/Peggy
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve doesn’t stay long enough in any one place to make very many friends. There’s the show girls and crew guys, but he’s not particularly close to any of them. They all find him a bit odd, having met him first from a script on paper. They expect Captain America and are quietly disappointed when they get Steve Rogers, instead. Steve had spent most of his upbringing alone, except for Bucky, so it’s not a great struggle to grow accustomed to that sort of lifestyle again. 

 

Now, though, he has his best friend back and an actual job beyond just singing monkey, so perhaps there’s some hope that he’ll finally cultivate some sort of social life. (Perhaps, even, a love life? If Captain America can do such scandalous things.) The group of boys he rescued along with Bucky seemed nice enough and Steve’s looking to getting actual soldiering done with them. For now, though, they’re at base, Bucky is here, Peggy is here, Steve thinks he might finally be the soldier he wanted to be. He can have a night of not worrying about the war and enjoying beers and breaking rules. 

 

Captain America is a big fan of rules. Steve Rogers lied to get recruited and disappeared for an unauthorized rescue mission. After that, it’s not exactly a big deal to sneak into Peggy’s tent once they all start heading off to bed. Sneak might be an overstatement, considering most of the boys in camp know, but it’s against the rules, so Steve will certainly keep thinking of it as sneaking about. 

 

Peggy’s sat near her bed when Steve comes in, taking off her makeup. She glances at Steve, looking far more amused than surprised. “I’m headed to bed, so if you were hoping for something more, I’m afraid you’re a bit late.” 

 

“What kind of fella do you think I am, Peg?” Steve asks, grinning at her. “I think sleeping is a perfectly fun event all on its own. We’ll have a snuggle.” 

 

“You’re the strangest man I know.” Peggy laughs. 

 

“It’s not contagious, I promise,” he says, sitting at the edge of her bed. It’s only slightly bigger than the standard cot the boys get, but Steve was hoping to get up close anyway. 

 

“You’ll have to be out before sunrise,” Peggy warns, turning away from him as she changes out of her uniform. 

 

Steve nods, doing the same, though he leaves his undershirt on. “I can manage. Your dignity will escape unscathed, I promise.” 

 

Peggy lets out an amused huff at that, but doesn’t comment further as she goes to lay down. “I’m dead tired, so give us a cuddle and get to sleep, soldier.” 

 

“Gladly.” 

 

They’re both laid down and Steve waits for Peggy to turn the lamp off before he turns over onto his side, facing away from her. He waits for her to press up against his back and get an arm around his waist, as he’s always done with some open minded girls (and a few boys and Bucky, when it was cold enough) back in the city. He waits a few more seconds, finding it odd that there’s no one wound around him yet, and thinks perhaps he’s managed to lay too far, despite how small the bed is. Steve shuffles back a bit, to give her a hand, and ends up bumping against her back instead. 

 

Steve frowns, pushing himself up to his elbows and looking up to her. Perhaps he’d been wrong and Peggy doesn’t actually want him here tonight. Perhaps she’s just being polite in kicking him out. Why else would she want to lay down away from him? “Peg? You all right?” 

 

“I was wondering the same thing about you,” she says, looking over her shoulder at him. “I know you have the polite gentleman from Brooklyn reputation, but I’d have sent you off if I didn’t want you in bed.” 

 

“You’re the one turned away! I was waiting,” Steve insists. 

 

Peggy frowns, sitting up properly and looking at him. Steve’s not sure what she’s thinking, but a wave of realization crosses over her face. “Steve, were you waiting on me to be your big spoon?” 

 

“Well, obviously, I’m too small to be anything other than little spoon,” he says. A split second later, he realizes where he’s gone wrong and suddenly feels horrifically foolish. “Oh. Right.” 

 

Steve forgets often, when he’s not in the middle of some superhuman stunt, how different he is now. He feels the same and acts the same, except for losing fights a lot less often now. It’s all too easy to forget that his body changed completely from one moment to the next. Steve’s embarrassed about the whole thing and wonders if it’s too late to run off back to his own tent. Luckily, Peggy just seems to find his suffering incredibly amusing. 

 

“The girls in Brooklyn must be impressively sized if you’re too small.” Peggy smirks. 

 

“I forget sometimes.” Steve shrugs. “I can, um, move around now. Properly. Sorry about the misunderstanding.” 

 

“No, no, move back over on your side. I’m not going to be the one girl that doesn’t get to big spoon Captain America,” she says, shifting closer to lay up behind him. 

 

He frowns even as he’s laying down again with his back to Peggy. “I’m all  _ big  _ now, though.” 

 

“Good thing I’m not bothered by it. Shush now, silly boy. You’ll never be out before sunrise if you don’t get to sleep now. Consider it an order.” 

 

“ _ Yes, ma’am.”  _

 

Peggy winds an arm around Steve’s waist and tugs him a little bit closer. With how bulkier he is these days, Steve is sure he could stay in place if he wanted to and Peggy wouldn’t be able to do a thing about it. There’s something nice about getting pulled around like this for a late night, snuggle, though, and Steve’s happy to let her do it. His own hand goes up to meet hers, both to hold it in place and thread their fingers together. 

 

Steve’s happy to be healthy now and to have a body able to match the fight in his heart. Mostly, though he’s happy that of all the changes, pretty girls holding him while they go to sleep isn’t one of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> for questions, prompts, or chatting I can be found on tumblr at [sebbym17](http://sebbym17.tumblr.com/)


End file.
